Oops
by Mr.Miyagi
Summary: Neji faces an embarrassing situation while training. Rated for sexual themes.Now includes other characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Ten-Ten had really improved, Neji noted. She just wasn't good enough to beat him. Ten-Ten reached for another scroll only to find Neji standing behind her. In fact, Neji was pushing his body up against Ten-Ten's so he could wrap his arm around her waist and pin her arms to her side. One of his kunai knives was up to Ten-Ten's neck.

"Neji, are you okay?" Ten-Ten asked, sounding concerned

Neji instantly released her

"Fine." He replied in his usual stoic voice, only there was something else in it

"Are you sure you don't need to go home? You never get warn out before me." Ten-Ten pressed

"What are you talking about?" Lee asked

"It's nothing." Neji told him a little too quickly

"Well, when Neji was holding me he was sweating and breathing like this." Ten-Ten immitated the slow, deliberate breaths Neji had been taking

Gai burst out laughing and Neji turned his head so no one would see him blush.

"T-Ten-Ten, that w-wasn't 'I'm worn out' b-breathing. It was, 'I'm th-thinking dirty things' breathing!" Gai told Ten-Ten through tears of laughter

Now it was Ten-Ten's turn to blush furiously. Neji seriously wanted to kick Gai's arse.

"Now, now Neji. There's no need to feel embarrassed about your growing fire of youth, Ten-Ten is quite the looker after all." Gai nudged Neji and tossed him a few winks.

Scratch that, Neji _was_ going to kick Gai's arse.

"Just make sure you don't activate your Byakugan on her." Lee told him sternly.

Ten-Ten looked like she was going to do an impression of Hinata fainting. Neji was going to beat up Lee, too.

"We're wasting time." Neji said and turned around "Ten-Ten, please stand right there."

Ten-Ten stood behind Neji who kept directing her until she was right in his blind spot. As if today wasn't bad enough for the young Hyuuga something had gone wrong with his Byakugan. Stupid Lee for making him think about it.

"If Ten-Ten finds out I just saw _everything_ she'll never talk to me again! Wait, if she's not talking to me then we'll easily avoid this. Of course she does look-No, Ten-Ten is my friend, but after this things are going to be awkward between us, anyway. What am I so worried for? I don't think of Ten-Ten like that, it's all a bunch of random flukes. Yeah, that's it. I'm going through puberty or something. Okay, I just need to find an excuse to avoid her until it's over. I know! I'll trick Kiba into biting me, then pretend he has rabies. I'll have Sakura claim that my condition won't allow me to have visitors,"

"Um, N-Neji, " Ten-Ten's voice interrupted his brilliant plans. "You're speaking out loud."

Neji froze and turned tomatoe red before regaining his composure.

"This stays between us." Neji told all of them firmly

Out of fear that Neji would hunt down any one who told they all agreed.


	2. strawberries

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Kiba layed on the branch of the tree hiding in the shadows of the leaves, reflecting on the events that had led him here. There was no denying he'd had a crush on Hinata since their academy days. He'd even snuck into the school the day before graduation to change the team line-up roster so they would be on the same team. Before the teams had looked like this; 1. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino , Sakura, Shino 3. Hinata, Naruto, Chouji

He'd even devised a master plan to make the feeling mutual.

Step 1:Beat up Naruto

Step 2:-

Well, so far the plan didn't go beyond step one. But in progress or not it was still a plan. Now all of Kiba's efforts were in danger of being ruined all because of something that had acctually happened 5 years ago.

Flashback:

Kiba lay under his covers tightly clutching his stuffed dog to his chest. Kiba's mom had told him that once he started at the academy next spring he could have a real puppy. If possible Kiba's grip on the toy tightened even more. His face was contorted into a grimace as he sweat. Then his eyes snapped open, the nightmare had been too much. Kiba hopped out of bed and ran to his parents' room as quickly as his tiny legs would carry him. Without bothering to knock Kiba flung the door open and saw his parents-he didn't learn what it was called til later-doing something that looked really gross. They'd been using a rubbing oil that smelled like strawberries, the scent of which filled Kiba's nose as he thumped to the floor.

"KIBAAA!" His mom shouted

Kiba knew he was in trouble and ran to Hana's room instead.

End flashback

Now the scent of strawberries always made him...'react'. It was Kiba's darkest, most embarrassing secret. So it was just his luck that for her birthday Naruto had given Hinata a bottle of strawberry scented lotion. Kiba inwardly cursed Naruto. A slight breeze carried the scent of a certain kunoichi approaching still wearing the scent of that lotion. Darn her byakugan making it impossible to hide. Kiba lept to the next tree branch and the next one and so on. He'd been running away from Hinata all day, but it was the only option he had. Kiba just needed to avoid her until she ran out of that lotion.

By twighlight Kiba was pretty worn down and ready to go home when he was stopped by Shino and standing next to the bug-nin was Hinata. Only she didn't smell of accursed strawberries. She had her usual scent back, which was something along the lines of a vanilla candle or fresh baked sugar cookies.

"Hinata, what happened to your lotion?"

Hinata made her usual action of pushing her forefingers together.

"I'm sorry, Kiba-kun. Shino-kun told me that you're allergic to it."

Which meant Kiba wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. The young kunoichi bid both her teammates a good evening and headed for Hyuuga Manor. Kiba turned to Shino, who had basically just saved his life. But before Kiba could give him a grudging, "Thank you." Shino spoke.

"Back when Hinata first got the lotion-before you ran away-I saw what was happening to your pants."

Kiba's face turned crimson, he had a bad feeling about where this was going...

"This will be excellent blackmail material."


	3. translation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This is something I thought of while watching the Disney XD version of the Hidan-Kakuzu saga

Asuma was dead. Chouji wanted revenge so badly. He knew his other teammates did, too. But he and Ino would have to wait for Shikamaru to come up with a strategy. Not that he minded. Those jerks who murdered his sensei would get theirs. Later that day he saw Shikamaru and before his friend could say anything Chouji burst out with what was on his mind.

"So we're going to do it now, right?"

…

Ino watered the flowers thinking of Asuma…and Shikamaru. He had been more devastated than her and Chouji. He was hurting right now just like her and Ino had seen more than enough romance movies and read enough gossip magazines to know that this would inevitably lead to wanting physical as well as emotional comfort. She could feel a blush coming on her face when she heard someone at the door. Ino flung it open and saw Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, so we're going to do 'it' now, right?"


	4. misunderstanding

Disclaimer: You all know the drill…

Neji had decided to go for a brisk morning walk and was passing through the Konoha forest when he noticed Hinata, who looked a little frazzled.

"Hinata-sama?" He questioned

Hinata was stuttering more than usual as she answered, but Neji managed to pick out a few words.

"N…Naruto…P-p-pregnant…"

Neji felt a hot rage growing inside of him. "_So Naruto raped my cousin and got her pregnant_."

…..

"Huh?" Was all Ten-Ten could get out in her shock after Neji told her and Lee.

"Unexceptable!"Lee exclaimed in his shouting voice

Neji barely listened to their reactions. He was too busy trying to decide between all his ideas on how Naruto would pay.

"Do Kiba and Shino know?" Ten-Ten asked

Neji paused. He hadn't told anyone else. Hinata would be horrified if too many people found out, but they were her teammates, and he had just told Ten-Ten and Lee who had far less right to know.

…..

Naruto strolled away from the Hokage tower, having just given his mission report. He, Sakura, and Hinata had gone on an escort mission, guiding a young couple into Konoha through bandit country. But right before reaching the gates the woman had gone into labor. Hinata did very well not fainting compared to how much he was freaking out. Sakura took care of the woman and sent Hinata to find certain medicinal herbs, leaving Naruto to give the mission report. He was planning on checking on Hinata and going to visit the new mother with her.

Naruto suddenly found his path blocked by Shino. Naruto was about to ask Shino to move aside, but stopped. It felt like a dark, angry energy was oozing out of every pore on Shino's body. Naruto took a few steps back, then noticed a black spec on his hand. He lifted his hand and saw there were several insects on his hands, arms, legs, and chest. They kept coming and swarming his body. Shino's bugs bit Naruto and sucked at his chakra mercilessly.

Naruto screamed in pain. He began dancing around, swatting at any part of his body his arms could reach, but it was no use.

Naruto sped away into the forest and dived into the first pond he found. After getting Shino's bugs off Naruto realized that he was still red and the itching was aggravating. He'd have to see if someone had a remedy. Naruto had barely taken a few steps when something crashed into him hard enough to knock the wind out of him. He got up and saw Akamaru and Kiba.

"Hey, watch where you're practicing Gatsuuga!" Naruto yelled, shaking his fist at the dog-nin.

"You…you."Kiba was growling through clenched teeth as though he couldn't think of a bad enough word for what Naruto was.

Before Naruto could react Kiba and Akamaru were attacking again.

"I'll kill you for what you did!" Kiba yelled with such ferocity Naruto didn't doubt it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto tried to reason with Kiba, barely managing to dodge another Gatsuuga. Naruto remembered that Kiba had never been reasonable. Eventually Naruto was able to get away with Kage Bushin. Narruto dragged himself through the streets of Konoha, wondering what had gotten into Shino and Kiba.

"Then again, who can ever tell with Kiba? And Shino, well…it was just a matter of time." Naruto thought before he was once again stopped.

This time by Lee in a fighting stance and Ten-Ten who was holding a mace.

"Naruto."Lee spoke in his 'passionate for justice' voice, "While I cannot condone your body's physical needs it is appalling how you can have such disregard for one so pure. If only your fire of youth had not turned you into a senseless beast of rampaging hormones!"

Naruto screamed as lee and Ten-Ten attacked. Naruto was struck by several Leaf Hurricanes, various weapons, and some very choice phrases when Ten-Ten started shouting about, 'crimes against female kind' before he finally managed to duck down a side alley and lose them with the help of a Kage Bushin. By now Naruto was bruised, beaten, swollen, and was certain several things were broken.

"Naruto."

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to see Ino watering some flowers outside her family's shop.

"What happened to you?" Her eyes took in his damaged body

"Ino, you're not going to attack me too, are you?" He asked, suspiciously

Ino blinked at Naruto in curiosity.

Ino took Naruto into a back room of the flower shop and used her medical jutsu to treat him. As she did Naruto explained the day's events to her. The two finished at roughly the same time and Ino looked thoughtful.

"Hmm…granted as far as Shino goes it was really just a matter of time, but why would the others attack you?"

Ino agreed to stay with Naruto in case anyone else attacked. The idea was that she could use her abilities to find out what was happening.

It wasn't long after that Naruto ran into Neji, who had that dark look. The Hyuuga prodigy began to attack and with every strike Naruto felt a white hot flash of pain until he collapsed.

…..

Neji was rejoined by the others as Naruto collapsed, but before he could do anything he felt Ino inside his head. It took a few minutes, but he finally got her out.

"So that's why you've been attacking Naruto?" She sound 1/3 amused 1/3 stupified and 1/3 incredulous

Neji wasn't sure how to keep someone like Ino quiet, but maybe for Hinata's sake she could fight her gossiping nature.

"Ino-"

But she cut him off right there.

"There's been a bit of a misunderstanding."

…

Naruto woke up to see all of his attackers lined up with faces flushed red with embarrassment (Neji's as bright as a tomato) bowinig down as low as they could saying,

"We're very sorry."

Normally Naruto would have thrown a fit, but after that they treated him to five whole months of all he could eat ramen on them. Though he never did find out why they attacked him.


End file.
